


Obey me! A devilish trip

by aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing



Category: Obey me!, Obey me! One Master To Rule Them All, Obey me! One master to rule them all Shall we date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, There isnt actual rape in this work but it does have sexual assault in it so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing/pseuds/aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing
Summary: The brothers and Mc decide to take a trip to the beach. It’s all fun and games until a demon decides to mess with Asmodeous.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, I dont know how to fucking tag help, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Platonic Relationships All Around - Relationship, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Obey me! A devilish trip

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning:Foul language, rape attempt, mild violence, mentions of catcalling, stalking. Advance at your own risk.

“Do you think the pastel pink might be a better choice to wear to the beach than the dark pink? I get that both will look good on me because I’m wearing them, but one can only hope to look their best!” 

“They look exactly the same!” 

“You are not even looking! The pastel one is shorter and makes it look like it has a cute lace while the darker one is tighter and makes my butt look better.” Asmo fell onto the bed besides Mc with both bathing suits still in hand. 

“Do you really need me to answer that?” 

“Yeah you are right…the laced one makes the sexiest look”, Asmo packed the bathing suit on one of his several suitcases before looking at Mc. 

“Do you really need five suitcases for a 3-day trip to the beach?”, Mc’s eyes fell on the suitcases before getting their view blocked by Asmodeous. 

“Of course, dear! One of them has exclusively clothes for when we are at the hotel, another has my bathing suits, this one has my creams and face mask for my night-time routine, that one has some special gears in case something spicy might occur, and the last one has some extra clothing just in case.” Mc rolled their eyes at him before leaving the room and Asmo with a mountain to take care of. 

After a while of accommodating stuff in the suitcases Asmodeous piled them up on the side of his bed just in time for Lucifer’s check-ins. 

“No.” 

“EH?! C’mon Lucifer! I need the five of them. Do you have any idea what will happen if I leave any of those here?”, Asmo hugged protectively one of the suitcases before Lucifer took one from the pile and placed it on the bed. 

“It’s only a 3-day long trip. Knowing you, half of the stuff in here you don’t need.” Lucifer started to open the suitcases and take out things from it. “You really have an entire suitcase for creams?”

“How else would I sustain this flawless skin?” 

“You can take with you five items from this suitcase.” After a fit from Asmodeous and an agreement on settling for 7 items while ruling out the entire suitcase of special items it was time to argue about the clothes Lucifer did not approve. 

“This shirt is too short, this one is almost see trough, this bathing suit looks like lingerie and those pants are way too short.” Lucifer said as he threw the clothing in the floor. Making Asmo have a heart attack. 

“Lucifer! You always do this! What am I supposed to wear to the beach tomorrow if you take out all my cute clothes?” Asmo tried to put the bathing suit on the suitcase again but Lucifer was having none of it. 

“You call them cute? Those I would hardly call clothes. Even if it’s the beach where we are going that doesn’t mean you have to go walking around almost naked. The clothes that I left inside are appropriate. Don’t worry I still made sure you it fits your style. Now, make sure they are all organized in one suitcase for tomorrow.” Lucifer walked up to the door leaving a pouty Asmodeous mad at his cruel fate. 

While organizing everything in it, Asmodeous may or may not have sneaked in some of the inappropriate clothing Lucifer took out, but that was for him to know...and for Lucifer to get mad at later. 

The next day

“Oi! Beel, stop trying to eat the seat belt. And Belphie, rest your head on the door instead of me, yeah?” Mammon yelled at his brothers while Mc, Satan, and Levi sat in the last row of seats talking about last night’s episode of a detective show Satan had recommended them. 

“This is so boriing”, Asmo protested while yawning, Lucifer side eyed them in the mirror before locking his eyes back in the road. “How long till we arrive?” 

“We are close. Maybe another 20 minutes. Meanwhile, I can let one of you choose a song.” 

“Not fair! They are going to play some normie stuff and not what I want to listen to.” 

“You literally wear headphones almost 24/7, just put them on.” 

“Oi! So, you were not actually sleeping and just decided to use me as a pillow?”

“I am surprised Lucifer is letting us change the song he has played since we got on the car.” Satan smirked a little. 

“You just lost radio privileges, anyone else?” Lucifer changed the station before Asmo plugged in his phone and chose a song at random. 

“Hey! Why do you get to choose the music?” Mc yelled from the last seat. 

“Shot gun has DJ rights.” Asmo stuck his tongue out at Mc only for them to return the action. 

“Lucifer…” 

“Mhm?” 

“…I’m hungry.”   
***

“Okay the lady rang us in already, we are on the sixth floor. Let’s go, I’ll give you the keys to the rooms when we get there.” After a very cramped elevator ride, they all arrived at the floor. “Okay, Asmo, Satan and I will be staying in room in 624, Mammon and Levi on room 625, and Beel, Belphie, and Mc on room 626. Here are the keys. In an hour we will meet on the lobby to talk about our schedule. Be on Time.” 

“Hey! Why do they get to share a room with Mc while I’m stuck with Levi?” 

“You think being stuck with me is bad? Imagine being stuck with an annoying lowlife like you.” Levi grumbled while opening the door to their room. 

“OI! I am your older brother, show me some respect.” The arguing faded once the door was closed. 

“All right! Who’s on for a movie marathon tonight?” Mc asked excitedly facing both Beel and Belphie. 

“If there will be popcorn I’m in.” 

“Only if we watch some horror movies.” 

“Pst, Satan.” Asmo whispered. 

“What is it?” Satan looked annoyed. 

“Why are we stuck with Lucifer? He ain’t fun at all. He is going to ruin all my plans.” Asmo complained while holding his suitcase.

“He probably wants to keep an eye on us.” Satan closed the door behind them and claimed the middle bed while Asmo took the bed closest to the bathroom. 

After setting everything up, and Asmo taking almost half an hour in the bathroom to refresh himself, the three of them made their way to the lobby where Levi was complaining about something while Mammon decided what would be worth stealing to profit off. After a few minutes of waiting, finally, Beel, Belphie, and Mc showed. Lucifer gave some rules which none of them listened to and after a warning about ‘not wondering off to get in trouble, you all need to maintain an appearance even if we are not at school or on a meeting, we need to maintain Diavolo’s pristine image and yadda, yadda, yadda.’ The eight of them made their way to the beach. 

Beel, upon arriving, made a v-line directly to an ice cream stand that was there. Belphie put an umbrella and lied in the sand to take a nap, Levi started to play in his phone, Satan took a book out of God knows where and started to read. Mammon, like an idiot, rented some diving gear claiming that the ocean had all kind of treasures and he was going to find them while Mc laughed at him. Lucifer and Asmo both were at the bar that was in the middle of the beach. 

“My, my, Lucifer I didn’t know you were planning to actually have fun during this vacation.” Asmo teased his older brother while Lucifer scanned the beach making sure no one was dead yet. 

“This is the only thing that will keep me sane trough out the day.” Lucifer flashed a smile for half a millisecond before downing his three vodka shots that already had been served. Asmo chuckled before flashing a wink to the cute bartender who immediately was taking his order.

“I would like a Devils Seacrest Blue.” After getting his drink and sipping on it for a while Satan decided to join them. 

“Aren’t you having fun.” 

“I’ll have more fun once Mammon decides to accept that there is no treasure under water. The idiot is going to drown.” 

“Look at the positive side, Levi actually stopped playing in his phone for a minute.” 

“…I have to see that for myself, be right back.” Lucifer drank his last shoot before checking that Levi was not suffering from a heat stroke. 

Satan ordered a drink as well and started to make small talk with the bartender. While that was going on, Asmo found some demon staring at him, to whom he flashed one of his signature’s smiles. The demon smiled at him as well before Asmo averted his eyes back to Beel, who had eaten at least 5,000 grim’s worth of ice cream. 

“I am surprised you are not flirting with that demon already.” Satan commented sipping from his Margarita. 

“Not my type.” Asmo commented casually.

“That has not stopped you before.” 

“I have standard you know, just because a demon looks very ‘masculine’, doesn’t mean I’m going to flirt with them.

“My mistake, I’ve only known you for like, I don’t know, a couple of millennia; my bad for making assumptions.” They both laughed for a bit before carrying on with another subject for a while. That was, until Satan noticed the demon still starring at Asmodeous. “You said he may not be your type, but I think you might be his.” 

Asmodeous looked briefly at the demon before turning to Satan again and rolling his eyes. He was glad Lucifer had left for the moment or else he would have caused a scene because of the demon. Asmodeous finished his third drink before getting up from his chair and announcing he was going to bother Mc and Mammon for a while. On his way to the water he could feel someone staring at him intensely, for some reason, that bothered him. He always loved attention…when he wanted it, he just ignored it and got into the water to find Beel, who had left clean the ice cream stand and Belphie had joined them. Levi had taken Mc on a trip to the deeps while Mammon was pouty about it.   
After a few hours of messing around and Mammon almost drowning Mc, a burned Belphie, Satan destroying a couple of chairs because water got on his book, Lucifer whooping some asses, and Levi almost adopting a sea monster whom he named Henry 3.0, they got back into the hotel. Lucifer had arranged a for them to eat at the hotel’s restaurant, so they needed to get there before 9, the reason why Asmo was frantically searching for what to wear. 

“Why does this matter so much? We are going to be there for only two hours. No one is going to notice that you are not wearing clothes that literally scream ‘I need people to notice me’.” Asmo glared at Satan before nodding. 

“You are right. What I wear isn’t what screams for attention is just generally me.” Satan groaned as Lucifer came out of the shower. 

“You have until 8:30 to finish, go in now.” Lucifer set up an alarm while Asmo sprinted to the bathroom. 

After bathing and doing hair and makeup, Asmo got out fully covered in a towel still wondering what to wear. Before he could even think about it, Lucifer threw at him some clothes and left the room. Asmo raised an eyebrow at Satan who shrugged. 

“Just get dressed.” 

Asmo was the last one to get ready, of course he was, once he got out of the room, he noticed that only Beel was outside. He explained that Lucifer and the other went ahead to apart the table and ordered him that if Asmo was not ready by 8:50, to drag him out. Without stalling too much, they hoped in the elevator. Beel was vibrating of excitement thinking of all the food he could eat. 

“Do you think they will have human world burgers? I have been dying to eat one since we arrived.” 

While Beel rambled about food the elevator stopped and a demon hooped in, at first Asmo didn’t pay much attention, but when he felt someone creeping in closer to him, he decided to look. Turned out to be the demon that had watched him earlier and was not trying to hide it this time. The demon had this look on his face that made Asmo feel uncomfortable. Coming from the Avatar of Lust it may sound weird, but the way this demon looked at him was as if he was undressing him right there. 

Asmo had been with a lot of people in his life, but he had made sure 100% of the time that his partner felt comfortable. But that demon did not seem to care about that, with every second the demon was inching closer and Asmo felt his blood run cold. Luckily, Beel seemed to have noticed this because the moment the elevator reached the lobby, he took Asmo hand and basically ran from there. Before Asmo could even process what was happening, they were already making their way into the restaurant. 

“Who was that?” Beel asked, and while Asmo was grateful that he didn’t ask with Lucifer on earshot, he did not know how to answer...so he opted to joke about it. 

“Probably some fan of yours truly. You should know that by being as desired as I am people will be leaping at the opportunity to get close to me.” Asmo chuckled, but there was an edge to his voice that Beel noticed. 

“Your fans don’t just stare at you; they try to talk and even get your number or something like that. That demon was doing none of those things.” Asmo appreciated Beels concern, but it also made him feel more vulnerable. 

Once thy arrived at the table, Beel did not mention the demon again. Asmo was immensely grateful for it. But he still felt…odd. Throughout the dinner he barely spoke, his mind was in other places. Like, what would have happened if Beel had not been with him? If that demon found himself completely alone with Asmo? 

It made him feel completely insecure and unsafe, during dinner Asmo could not shake this feeling that the demon was lurking around, watching him. None of the brothers or Mc mentioned, even if they noticed, the state he was in. After dinner they all made their way to their respective rooms. Asmo was the first to enter the room and immediately took a bath. He wanted to wash off the feeling of the demons stare off himself. Once he got out, neither Satan nor Lucifer had entered the room. He decided to start with his night routine and after finishing he would pop into Mc, Beel and Belphie room and join the movie marathon. But Lucifer had other plans. 

“Asmodeous, you know that tomorrow we had schedule, at night, to go down the bar of the hotel and check it out.” Asmodeous nodded not looking up from the magazine he was reading. “Well, you, Satan, and I will not be attending.” 

Lucifer spoke as if Asmodeous had no say in the matter, like he had all the authority to just state what Asmodeous could and could not do and he would obey just because his older brother wanted him to. Asmodeous wanted to protest but he knew better than that. If he put up a fight Lucifer would only put more restrictions on him, and he was not going to end up like Mammon. No, he was smarter than that. 

The next day proceeded as planned during the daytime, all of them followed Lucifer’s damned schedule to do all the activities the hotel offered. The incidents had been an all-time low with Mammon only attempting to steal the silverware during breakfast once, Beel only eat part of a table, and Levi almost losing it when he saw that Mc bought a limited edition Ruri-chan key chain for him. Now, Satan, Lucifer, and him were trapped in the room with Lucifer in the shower and Satan submerged in one of his books. 

The moment Lucifer got out, Asmo went in with the clothes he was going to wear to the bar, and a loose pajama to disguise them. He took a long while in the bathroom, assuring that when he got out Lucifer would be already asleep, and he would only need to get past Satan. And so he did, after leaving the shower he used a little of his personal charm on Satan, which gave him enough time to put a TV show of detectives Satan would like for when the charm wore off. Once that was taken care off, he took off the “disguise”. Finished his makeup, put on some shoes and off he went. 

The ride to the elevator was uneventful, once he arrived at the bar, well that was another story. Demons have always been known to party, and there was a reason for that, and Asmo planned on joining them. He was on vacation and he refused stupid details ruin this, he was not going to pay any attention to what had happened the other day and he was going to live a little. Drink after drink, song after song, Asmo was having the time of his life, maybe the drinks were started to get to him a little, because he got on top of a table and started dancing. He didn’t care who saw or who cheered, he just danced because he wanted to and it made him feel happy. 

After the wildness wore off, he got down from the table and asked the bartender for a water. He was certain he saw the face of Mammon somewhere in the crowd but even if Lucifer appeared now, he was content with himself.

“You put quite the show huh?” A voice came from behind him. Asmo laughed before facing who spoke and feeling himself froze. It was the demon that had stared at him. He put those thoughts behind and just tried to be polite. A few minutes of small talk with the stranger turned into him cat calling and making suggestive comments at him while being a little too touchy. Asmo tried to get away from the demon a few times but he felt trapped in the space. 

Before he could protest the demon put an arm on Asmo waist and whispered something in his ear, making sure to kiss his neck before smirking. Asmo pushed the demon away and tried to walk through the crowd but the demon was having none of that. Once he was a bit away from the crowd, he felt a hand grab him and pull him back in. The hands of the demon hold him against a wall as the demon tried to convince Asmo to go with him into his room. Asmo was able to get away from their grip and made a run to the elevators. 

He pressed the buttons, but the elevators were not coming down and as he turned around to make sure he wasn’t being followed his eyes fell on the demon who was walking fast towards him. Without a second thought he started to climb up the stairs with rapid footsteps behind him. Halfway up the stairs the demon got close enough to grab Asmo by the leg making him fall. The demon immediately pinned both of Asmos hands to the ground while staring at him with such a lust that it made Asmo want to scream. He tried to kick the demon, but he evaded them. 

How could he escape from this one? Even if he was one of the most powerful demons in hell he was not physically strong, his powers in this case would not help because even if he got the demon to look him directly in the eyes and charmed him the demon would not stop because, to put it this way, he was already “charmed”. The demon tried to take off Asmos shirt, but he resisted, the demon slammed his wrist against the stairs and got close to his face. 

“The more you fight, the worst this is going to be for you, I recommend you stay still and don’t scream.” Asmo was horrified as the demon started to kiss him and bite him hard. He felt disgusted, scared, dirty, he was petrified with terror and he only wanted to scream, which he tried but the demon put a piece of cloth in his mouth. He felt the wet trial of kissed leading from his neck to his stomach, the demon was sucking on Asmo skin like it was some type candy, Asmo felt the demons hand unbutton his pants. 

Asmo tried to get away from the demon once again, resisting to him, moving, fight, trying to scream, the demon only pulled him from the hair and slapped him. “What did I just tell you? I was considering going easy on you, but it seems like that’s not an option. You brought this on yourself.” Asmo felt the demon´s nails dig in his skin to the point that he bleeds and as tears ran down his cheek, he felt a weight lift off him unexpectedly. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Lucifer having tackled the demon off him and Satan was holding him down. Asmo felt someone touch him and while his first instinct was to pull away once he saw that it was Beel helping him to his feet he let him. The next few instances flew by in a blur. One moment he was being pulled up by Beel the next Mammon, Levi, Belphie, and Mc around him trying to make sure he was okay. Everyone talked but he could barely even focus on what any of them were saying. 

Asmo decided to take a bath, and while bathing he started crying while looking at his red wrists. How could he be so stupid as to go down at the bar knowing that demon could be lurking around. For the first time in millennia Asmodeous felt disgusted in his own skin. He rubbed a sponge in every spot that the demon had touched so hard that once he looked, they were red. After getting out of the bath and standing in the mirror he noticed the trial of red and purple hickeys the demon had left on his skin. Asmo wanted to scream and to punch himself for being such an idiot. 

If he had listened to Lucifer and stayed with him and Satan in the room, then none of this would have happened. But he had to go and put on a show while calling attention upon himself, right? After getting dressed Asmo left the bathroom and Mc sat him down on the couch beside them. He was feeling exhausted and just wanted to get back to the House of lamentation. He just wanted to feel safe. 

He cannot tell how, but before Lucifer entered the room he felt this impending sense of dread shake him to his core. Lucifer stood in front of him while Asmo looked nowhere. He was expecting Lucifer to yell, scream, lecture or even hit him because he had disobeyed him, but he certainly was not expecting Lucifer to hug him. 

“I shouldn’t have restricted you. After Beel told me what happened in the elevator I thought it be safer for you to stay in instead of going with you and making sure you were safe…I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Lucifer sounded broken and at the verge of tears. Asmo tried to brush off the feelings and smiled weakly at his older brother, before breaking down in his embrace and crying. 

“No, I’m not okay I’m sorry, I should have listened to you.” Asmo gripped on Lucifer’s coat was the only thing keeping him from shaking. 

“Asmo, listen to me”, Satan sat by his side, “you did nothing wrong, so don’t you dare think this is your fault at all, okay? The only one who’s at fault here is that…that demon.” Everyone could feel the fire in Satan’s word’s, but they also noticed that glimpse of tenderness and care for his brother. 

“Do you want to go home?” Lucifer asked with a softness in his voice Asmo could swear he had never heard before. 

“We could leave now if that’s what you want.” Beel spoke softly. Asmo smiled at them shook his head. 

“Thank you, but I just want to sleep. Can we leave tomorrow, during the morning?” They all nodded and Asmo smiled at them still feeling a bit scared. 

“Do you want to stay with us?” Mc spoke, Asmo shoot Lucifer a look who only smiled. 

“I think it might be better if all of us stay together tonight.” They agreed and after pushing the 3 beds together and lying down in them, the darkness of the night made Asmo think. None of this had been his fault, for some reason he had thought it was but no. The only one to blame was that demon who tried to hurt him. Asmo finally was able to breathe, feeling all that weight that was crushing him lift momentarily. The darkness of the night made Asmo feel the warm, he knew his family had his back. That made him feel happy, and most importantly it made him feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight peps! I'm currently just passing most of my tumblr works on here lol. I hope y'all enjoyed this and that it didnt trigger anyone. This isn't meant to mock anyone or make fun of survivors or anything like that.


End file.
